Traxia
"Mors ad ipsam Foederationem!" ~ The Traxian Motto Traxia is a terrorist organization of unknown reach and power. Their mission statement is simple: death to the Federation, downfall to the government and organization. They are also known to have some kind alliance with the Cardassians. Their total kill count is somewhere around 4 billion. Known Attacks There have been several attacks carried out by this organization. Here are some of the most notable, in chronological order. Rigellia The mining planet of Rigellia. The entire planet was obliterated by an unknown weapon, and many minerals and valuable items were taken before the USS Victory-D managed to stop them. It is suspected that they did manage to escape with many of these supplies, though. It is somewhere around 200 who died. The Victory-D Tribble Incident A tribble was sneaked onto the USS Victory-D by an agent of this organization. This tribble was genetically modified, and quickly overtook the first three decks with it's multiplication. These tribbles also attacked people. In total, 75 people (officers and some family members on deck 2, crew quarters) were killed in the attack, either by tribbles or the surrounding chaos. The Victory was recovered, however. The Future Ugly Incident Admiral Ugly's future self appeared on the USS Victory-D during a routine mission. During the encounter, it was stated that at some point in his timeline, Bunny not only joined Traxia, but became leader and made the USS Cosmo into the new Traxia flagship - upgrading it to beyond the USS Vainglorious' technological advancement level. Also during the incident, the Traxian flagship attacked the Victory-D, the flagship had shields which easily survived a barrage directed by Bunny which, according to her "would have destroyed even the Cosmo". The ship was stopped after Future Ugly contacted the flagship, pretending to be Admiral Ugly from the present, and calling off the attack, thus revealing that Admiral Ugly is currently a high ranking member of Traxia, or potentially its' leader. Biological Attacks on the Victory-D Later that year, the Victory D was infected with a mutated form of the Rigellian Fever and another virus at the same time. The viruses killed a total of 388 people (out of the crew of 400 the Victory had) before Doctor Golder managed to find a cure. The rest narrowly escaped death. The viruses were brought aboard by an unnamed medical officer who was working for Traxia. This attack was the most deadly so far. Meliki Liki Maka The planet Meliki Liki Maka's core was made up entirely of Blue Matter, and was unfortunately located directly between the border of Cardassia and the United Federation of Planets. Both organizations immediately began peace talks with the planet upon its discovery, Cardassia for exploitation, and the Federation for protection. The Victory-D, under Commodore Estricta, was sent for these talks. Unfortunately, a practical joke was played on the warp core, that made them lose the race to reach there to the Cardassians. A Traxian ship was also there. Tactical opened fire, against Estricta's orders, first. This caused the Traxian ship to lose the battle, but the Cardassians soon came to their aid. It was then when the crew realized that the Traxian Flagship had warped to the other side of the planet, and had begun mining the core for the blue matter. Seeing no alternative, the Victory was forced to fly towards the mining hole to the core, and detonated a torpedo within the core of the planet, destroying it, and the supply of blue matter, in the process. This also caused the death of the 4 billion Hawaiian like inhabitants of the planet. The Victory escaped, as did the Traxian flagship, with an unknown quantity of Blue Matter. Memory Alpha The Victory-D was on course for a mining mission, but received word that the Memory Alpha station in Sol was about to be attacked by Traxia. The ship rushed to the station, arriving there before Traxia's forces. It was revealed by Bunny that Traxia had a space station of their own which was capable of stable wormhole travel. Bunny had already heard of two sightings of this station on opposite sides of the universe, but when scanning Memory Alpha's station, found that Traxia had already engaged a hack many months before, and among the data stolen was the plans for stable wormhole travel which were used in (uncompleted) construction of the USS Vainglorious, Bunny then put the dots together and concluded that they must have installed the technology in the Traxia station. Having reached this conclusion, the Victory crew had reason to believe that the station would wormhole in alongside Memory Alpha and launch its forces from the station docks and engage the stations heavy weaponry, as soon as the approaching Traxia fleet had arrived. The station was expected to be similar in function to an aircraft carrier. The Victory crew split into two teams, one remaining on the ship to fight Traxia's incoming forces, the other taking a shuttle to Earth for a device capable of blocking wormhole travel. The shuttle crew received the device pre-built and ready for them from a man named Greg (it is unknown how this "Greg" came to possess the device and have it ready for them with no prior knowledge, but the crew thought nothing of it). The shuttle crew returned to the Victory and installed the device directly into the warp core - lacking a power transformer at the time. The Victory crew realised that even if they stop the station from wormholing in, Memory Alpha would still be taken by the Traxia forces who had now arrived, and so decided to self destruct the station containing the federation's largest database to stop it falling into Traxia's hands. Plugging the anti-wormhole device into the warp core directly caused the ship to be unable to warp, so it was unplugged before Memory Alpha exploded so the ship could warp out. Just before detonation, Traxia used a reversed version of the wormhole technology so instead of wormholing themself into the fray, they wormholed Memory Alpha out. Memory Alpha exploded whilst in the wormhole, which tore open the fabric of reality in the wormhole, sending a burst of energy out of the opening, destroying Traxia's fleet around where Memory Alpha was. The Victory crew theorised that it might have detonated inside the wormhole and went back to confirm their suspicions and see what had happened. Captain Desmond wanted to observe more closely and attempt to destroy any hostiles who may have entered from another universe, but Bunny and Major Larpsson both agreed that they should retreat for repairs and return the next day instead of delving into a dangerous energy field without any shields. Known Members * Admiral Ugly (Confirmed by an encounter with Admiral Ugly from the future, as well as the dossier of Traxia names) * Captain Vulcanian (Confirmed by the dossier of Traxia names, and presumed dead) * Volvo (Unknown to the Federation. Also, is actually Vulcanian above.) * Ensign Desmond Kane (unknown to the Federation) * Commodore Estricta * Bunny (In the Future Ugly Incident, it was stated that Bunny in the future would become the leader of Traxia. Bunny at the time was not a member of Traxia, and the timeline in which this happened may have been erased. Much later, Bunny joined Traxia against Volvo's wishes by threatening Volvo's sister on Rigel V if he didn't pass on the message to Admiral Ugly. She hasn't acted against Starfleet any more than usual since then though, and remains Fleet Admiral.) * A few hundred random low ranking officers, confirmed by the dossier of Traxia names.